


Temper

by Tsula



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader is not amused, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “All this exercise is really getting to me: I feel like I’m ancient.”
"You are certainly walking about like an old woman.” Kili chortled, though he did at least have the decency to flinch when he realized you were not amused by this statement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaate last minute rush jobs.

You had long since conquered your inherit temper. Generally it only reared it’s ugly head under extreme duress and even then you had a decent enough handle on it to not say things you don’t actually mean.

It took a lot for you to drop the reigns… usually anyway. 

But after days of marching through unforgiving lands, dodging wargs and orcs and lord knows what other dangers: your grip was slipping. It had slacked and the leash had frayed and you were just trying to grit your teeth against the pain in your body before you said something you’d regret. Because pain made it harder to remember yourself. 

And you were in a lot of it. Every inch of your body felt agonizingly bruised, though the worst spots seemed to be the bottoms of your feet. Walking was excruciating and you couldn’t help the prevailing limp that had worsened over the day. 

Thankfully Thorin had called for a stop and camp was being assembled with no one looking to you for help thus far. They probably pitied your pathetic situation. Everyone was tired, but you appeared _battered_. Beaten down by years of being pampered. You were just not equipped to handle such a journey and it was really starting to show. 

“Ye alright there?” Dwalin asked with a frown as you passed him.

Your first response was just a grunt until you fell into an open spot on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit. “All this exercise is really getting to me: I feel like I’m _ancient_.”

“You are certainly walking about like an old woman.” Kili chortled, though he did at least have the decency to flinch when he realized you were not amused by this statement. 

Your icy stare threatened to turn him to stone as he held his breathe waiting for your response. He’d expected you to roll your eyes or laugh along… not to take offense. 

“Bite me, _princess_.” You shot back venomously and his jaw dropped a little. After all, you at least _tolerated_ his teasing when you didn’t find it funny. 

Not this time though. 

Dwalin laughed and took you by surprise. “My you are vicious tonight, lass.”

You shrugged the comment off even though your insides were fluttering. _You’d made him laugh!_ “Or maybe he’s just not as funny as he thinks he is.”

”Aye, that might just be the case.”

Kili was looking rather put out and it made you feel a little guilty. However, the joy of having made Dwalin laugh overshadowed it for the time being. 

You’d make it up to him later.


End file.
